


Invisible!Porn

by fullondazzled (ussdawntreader)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/fullondazzled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar is surprise!sexed by an invisible Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible!Porn

“Whoa, FUCK,” Sylar yelped. He’d just taken off his shoes, when he was suddenly grabbed by his coat lapels and slammed against his front door. “Peter?”

His coat was pushed off his body, pooling around his feet. Sylar closed his eyes, focusing his hearing. He recognised the heartbeat, perfect in its rhythm and immediately recognisable. “Peter, what are you doing?”

Sylar felt pressure and moisture along his jaw, and before he realised, his own heartbeat thundered in his ears. By the time he managed to control it, his shirt had been ripped open.

Invisible teeth nipped gently along his throat, marking him. “Peter,” Sylar repeated, swallowing hard. Sylar felt pressure on his collarbone and stomach. Sylar looked down, but could only see his fly being unbuttoned and unzipped.

He thought he aimed well, but his hand didn’t find Peter’s head. His cock was pulled out of his trousers. He felt Peter’s tongue on the head, but he couldn’t see it. He felt a hand wrapping around the shaft. “Peter,” he growled.

The vibrations of Peter’s laughter reverberated on Sylar’s cock and he involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Peter’s mouth was warm and wet, and it was driving Sylar crazy that he couldn’t _see_. Peter was so _good_ – Sylar was barely aware that his jeans were melting off. 

Scowling, Sylar found Peter’s shoulder and pulled him to the bedroom. He tossed Peter onto the bed and he could see where Peter’s weight sagged the mattress.

He approached gingerly, not wanting to crush Peter before he could fuck him. Sylar felt Peter take his hand. Sylar was yanked over him and he managed to swing his leg to straddle Peter. He put his hands down to orient himself and found Peter’s hips. With a grin he was glad Peter couldn’t see, he clumsily found Peter’s cock.

Peter’s tongue ran along the underside of Sylar’s dick. In return, he measured Peter’s cock and tried to swallow it. He was thrown aside, suddenly, his legs spread apart. Sylar backed up, but the headboard stopped him. It was weird seeing the bottle of lube hanging in midair. It was weirder to see a small pile disappear. And it was very weird to feel fingers pushing into his ass.

This was unusual. Peter was never the top. Sylar found himself bent double, his legs pushing against what must be Peter’s shoulders. And then Peter’s cock brushed his prostate, while a hand pulled on his cock.

“Ow! Fuck! Peter, I’m going to-”

Before he could finish that threat, Peter found his prostate again. Sylar kind of – _liked_ it. He heard Peter chuckle, and tried to stop biting his lip and calm his breathing. But he couldn’t when Peter started thrusting.

Suddenly Sylar couldn’t – he just – he could see his spunk land on Peter. He spread it down Peter’s chest and tweaked his nipples. Peter came soon after and collapsed on top of him. Sylar found his arms being wrapped around Peter, who became visible suddenly.

“God, that was harder than I thought it’d be,” Peter said, his face against Sylar’s throat.

“Being top?” Sylar asked. Even though the force was no longer there, he kept cuddling Peter to him.

“Maintaining invisibility. Especially when you scrunched face up and bit your lip…”

“Hey, I didn’t like it,” Sylar growled.

“Right,” Peter said, with a snort. “Your face said otherwise.”

With no response, Sylar shoved Peter off him. Pushing him onto his side, Sylar curled against him. There. That should shut him up.

“Hey. Why are you always the big spoon?”


End file.
